The present invention relates to a vehicular audio equipment securing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicular audio equipment securing device for releasably securing an audio equipment unit in an automotive vehicle having a dashboard with an opening formed therethrough, the audio equipment unit being accommodated in the opening of the dashboard and having a unit housing with a top, a bottom, a front, a back and a pair of spaced parallel sides.
The removal of audio equipment such as, for example, radios, tape decks, and the like, from automotive vehicles is necessitated rather frequently in new vehicles, due to defects in the initial manufacture of such equipment. It is very difficult to remove audio equipment from automotive vehicles. Due to the difficulty of removal, much labor is required, so that the removal is very expensive and time consuming.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a vehicular audio equipment securing device of simple structure, which removably secures audio equipment in an automotive vehicle against theft.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicular audio equipment securing device which permits the removal of the audio equipment for repair, or other purposes, with facility, convenience and rapidity, while removably securing such equipment from unauthorized removal from the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular audio equipment securing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed in an automotive vehicle with facility, convenience and rapidity, and permits the equipment to be removed, as desired, by authorized people, while preventing its removal by unauthorized people.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular audio equipment securing device of simple structure, which is installed inexpensively in an automotive vehicle and permits the securing of audio equipment in the vehicle via a key-operated lock, while facilitating the removal of such equipment via such lock.